


Netflix and chill, all right.

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Frenemies, Tumblr, braime fanfiction, innocent physical contact + I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: prettyonionbread (error 404) asked for 85. Innocent Physical Contact + 86. I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On fromFanfiction Trope MASH-UPJaime and Brienne live together, both are TAs and are enjoying their Friday tradition of Netlix watch binge, pizza, popcorn and beer. Of course, something has to push these idiots pass their boundaries and give in. So Netflix and chill, all right.READPART 2





	Netflix and chill, all right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error404/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

** Netflix and chill, all right. **

* * *

It was meant to be like any other Friday night. Some binge watching on Netflix, pizza and beers as the entertainment. As struggling graduate students, Jaime and Brienne couldn’t afford to be clubbing and expect to make rent money. While being TAs as they also worked on their thesis research their budget as stretched to its limits.

“You could totally take on Jessica Jones, Bri. You’re taller and with those thighs…Fuck, she doesn’t stand a chance in the seven hells to free herself from their grip.”

Brienne glared at him, as she gulped her beer and kept eating the caramel and cheddar flavored popcorn, her guilty pleasure. “Shut up, Lannister! She’s a super. One punch, lights out! Besides this show is getting boring. I don’t care for the Trish drama. Can we watch something else? What was added new this month? Maybe we should cancel this month and try a free trial for Hulu. I heard from Sansa that you can watch new shows on that. Wouldn’t mind watching _9-1-1_.”

Jaime almost choked on his slice of pepperoni pizza. “Sacrilege! I will not quit on my Netflix and chill, Bri! It’s our tradition! Every Friday night, instead of sweating it up at the Wall, like that ginger giant… and his grabby hands—”

Brienne moved on her side of the sofa and tried to stand up, ready to leave him by his lonesome to finish the rest of the pizza, not the beer.She paid for it and it was hers, by rights. Why did she have to say anything about the only guy in recent months that had showed her any attentive appreciation. Fucking Lannnister and his prejudice.

“Why bring up Tor and that one incident where he had too much to drink and tried to cup a field? It was a mistake, anyway. He didn’t know anyone back then and now I think he’s batting for the other team, if you get my meaning, Jaime. Stop being a resentful asshole, it doesn’t look good on you.”

He fucking growled in annoyance at remembering the lumbering ginger haired man and his paws all over Brienne. 

Totally unacceptable.

“I should have decked the miserable, slobbering dog. He had no right to touch you without your consent, Bri. You were uncomfortable, don’t you deny it. I’m sorry I didn’t defend your honor, my lady!”

His jest only caused Brienne to now get a piece of popcorn stuck on her windpipe. She was going to die and it was all Jaime Fucking Lannister’s fault! She was red and blue, having difficulty breathing, the bag fell on the floor and her bottle spilled the leftover beer. 

“WHAT? Fuck, Bri! What is wrong with you?”

His hands found her face, her eyes the only way to communicate as tears spilled by the strain ofthe lack of oxygen. She was going to die and the last thing she would see would be green eyes all concerned over her. Not a bad way to go…

“BRIENNE YOU’RE CHOKING! Let me do the heimlich maneuver! I did see it on that show we watched with the residents…”

She tried to cough up a lung, her throat on fire, as she struggled to get the kernel out, He hit her back and the piece came out, finally. It was completely embarrassing but she was sobbing in front her roommate and best friend. His arms came around her and his lips were whispering on her ear. She couldn’t make out his words, but it felt so good to feel his warmth surrounding her. 

Brienne hiccuped and blushed all over, as Jaime dropped his arms right beside her thighs and that’s when she noticed he was kneeling right in front of her with his eyes focused on her. It was only a few seconds, but their lips met, soft at first, testing each other. They had never kissed like this before. It felt blissful and just as quickly blood rushed in her head and she nipped his top lip, tugging it. Jaime responded with growl and pounced on her, “These thighs can make anyone your slave, Bri. I think you were these shorts on purpose to drive me insane with want… I have this recurring dream of being between them…as you come apart while shouting my name—”

This time Brienne choked on her own spit, “You can’t mean it…they are just my PJs. I’ve been wearing them forever…Oh _fuck_.”

Jaime groaned like he was in pain, regretting having not changed from his jeans. Having his cock being strangled by his zipper was not an enjoyable torture. Seeing his Bri get blotchy all over was. “Fuck is right. Let’s fuck, Bri. I think we’ve earned some stress relief after all the work we’ve done. You riding my cock, as I stare at your magnificent thighs holding on…” And just like that her shorts came off and his jeans down his ankles. Netflix and chill, all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank prettyonionread (error404) for her tumblr friendship. I hope you like these little ficlets :-)
> 
> READ [PART 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240245)


End file.
